


Onions Over Ice

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Married Life, Shopping, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Kaito can't win when Meiko is shopping.





	Onions Over Ice

“Kaito, _no.”_

“But Mei-chan--”

“Put that two gallon tub of ice-cream back in the refrigerator!”

Shuddering, Kaito quickly obeyed his wife's command, sighing as he trailed behind her back... sulking. He pulled at the frayed ends of his favorite blue muffler as the two reached the produce aisle.

Meiko eyed a perfect bunch of leeks and threw them in the cart. “Miku will love these!”

“Why is she allowed to have her favorite treat, but not _me?” _Kaito grumbled, kicking at a stray lettuce on the ground.

“Because,” she threw another batch into the cart. “Leeks are good for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; "Shopping"
> 
> I have no idea how this came to my mind lol.


End file.
